Crypt Reflections
by uniqueinkblots
Summary: Getting locked in a crypt with your ex-boyfriend isn't necessarily a bad thing. What if Patricia had volunteered to stay back and help wake Frobisher? After the failed ceremony, she and Eddie converse about their relationship and after a little bit of coaxing, she explains why she broke up with him. Maybe it isn't too late for a second shot at love. For Peddie Oneshot Week!


**A/N:**

Why aren't Patricia and Eddie back together yet?! Come on writers, they're clearly meant to be. But anyways - this is a quick little oneshot including a conversation Patricia and Eddie would have had if she had been in the crypt with him in addition to Fabian & KT. Happy reading!

**Disclaimer: **House of Anubis belongs to Nickelodeon, not me.

* * *

Eddie and Patricia were both leaning against the stony cold wall, a considerable amount of space left between them. Despite KT's anxiety concerning her grandfather and Fabian's disappointment about the ceremony failing, they had both fallen asleep fairly quickly, leaving an awkward silence hanging between Eddie and Patricia. It had been a long time since they had allowed themselves to be alone together.

"So," Patricia cleared her throat and squinted at her ex-boyfriend in the darkness of the crypt. "We didn't save the world from great evil like we thought we would."

"We will," Eddie said. He was trying to sound confident but it mostly sounded as though he was trying to reassure himself. "I'm surprised you even stuck around. I thought you'd go back to the house for sure."

"Are you kidding?" Patricia demanded. "Leave you here overnight with KT of all people? No way would I ever leave you with her because..." she trailed off, her mouth shutting closed. Apparently upset with herself for starting that sentence, she said no more, even when Eddie's insistent gaze urged her to continue.

Finally, he had to say the words out loud. "Because?" he prompted. "Go on. What was that?" He was careful to keep his tone light and curious and not mocking or bitter. Patricia had been the one to break up with him, not the other way around. If she was hinting at still having feelings for him then he couldn't be a jerk about if he wanted this to work.

He wanted things to work out so bad.

Patricia still didn't answer and shivered involuntarily instead. "Stupid crypt," she muttered. Eddie inched closer in response, shrugging innocently at his ex-girlfriend's pointed stare.

"It's only going to get colder. I'm just providing body heat for the both of us. Unless you think there's something to be worried about," he challenged, allowing himself to get a little flirtatious.

"I'm not worried," Patricia loudly denied, scooting closer to prove her point.

She grabbed Eddie's arm and forced it around her shoulder, settling herself into the loose embrace with a frustrated sigh. She crossed her arms to show her annoyance, and snuggled a little closer, as subtly as she could...because it was cold, not because she missed being in his arms. (Or so she was telling herself.)

"There," she announced. "See? We're all set. I'm as cool as a cucumber."

Eddie snorted at the phrase. Patricia had been tossing it around lately, and he knew that meant that she wasn't as comfortable as she feigned to be.

"Now is a really good time to talk," he said in a quiet voice. "Yacker, we were good together. We went to America together. That's serious stuff. I'm the last person to understand how a person like you and how a person like me managed to be in a stable relationship, but I'm not questioning it. We were rocking that love thing. What I'm questioning, is why you broke up with me...when there was nothing wrong."

"Just because I broke up with you doesn't mean I don't still have feelings for you," Patricia grimaced, as though it painted her to say such serious words. She never thought she'd be saying sappy things like that. Ever.

"You have got to be kidding me," Eddie said in a low voice, careful not to disturb a snoring Fabian and a snoozing KT. "That doesn't make sense!"

"Yes it does, you slimeball," Patricia exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "Maybe _you _can overlook the fact that we're the last people everyone expected to be in a functional relationship, but I can't! It would have never lasted. It was too good to be true. I was fooling myself the whole time so there was no point in keeping things up. The longer we were together, the more it would have hurt later on when we eventually screwed up. I was doing us a favor!"

Eddie's eyes widened and he raised his gaze to the ceiling and shook his head in silence, mumbling underneath his breath.

"That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he finally said, glaring at her. "You broke up with me_ because _we were good together? Who does that?!"

"Because we would have eventually messed up," Patricia corrected, her the pitch of her voice raising an octave in her panic. "I really like you, okay?! And I hate that we're not together anymore even though you're a complete _idiot, _but it doesn't matter, I really miss you. So don't think this is any easier for me than it is for you. I'm hurting too, you insensitive jerk."

And with that, Patricia wriggled out of Eddie's grasp and flopped back against the wall, scowling. She wrapped her sweater a little tighter around herself and curled up, wrapping her hands around her knees to conserve heat.

Despite losing his hold on Patricia, Eddie couldn't help but be pleased. Sure, she had called him a couple of not so nice names, but the bigger deal was that she had admitted to still having feelings for him. She hadn't broken up with him because of something he said or did. She had broken up with him out of _fear _- and if that wasn't classic Patricia, he didn't know what was.

"I don't think you give us enough credit you know," Eddie shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it in Patricia's direction, motioning for her to put it on. "We should be together and just see what happens. I'm awesome. You're awesome. How could we go wrong?"

Patricia let out a little laugh as she caught the jacket. She stared it for a moment before shaking her head and moving back to her place beside Eddie. "If I wear this, you'll freeze," she said.

"Take it. Makes me look super romantic. I can brag about it to Fabian and he'll be proud. There's no greater accomplishment than making _Fabian _proud."

"I think we should share it," she declared, draping the jacket over both of their shoulders and settling into his side. "And really? No greater accomplishment than making Fabian proud? Nothing at all?"

Eddie gazed at Patricia longingly, his eyes falling on her lips. He blinked and looked away, desperately twisting his head to the side. He wasn't sure if Patricia was just teasing him. If he was reading the signs wrong he'd be sorely disappointed so it was best to look away...

Wrong.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Patricia said, exasperated. She tilted Eddie's face till they were facing each other again and leaned forward, confidently pressing her lips to his. She was soft, gentle. Hesitant. She pulled away, waiting for his reaction.

He was and overjoyed, Eddie enthusiastically crashed their lips back together, failing to keep the grin off his face.

"I don't know about you," he said breathlessly when they finally separated. "But I don't kiss my friends."

"Neither do I," Patricia smiled almost shyly before presently slapping him lightly on the cheek. "You had better not. I don't want to see you kissing KT."

"KT?" Eddie repeated, confused.

"Don't think I didn't notice how cozy you tow have been," Patricia said haughtily. "That's part of why I admitted the things I did. Not going to lose you to _her _of all people."

Eddie laughed outright. "I never had a crush on KT," he assured Patricia. "But for once, I'm glad your jealously kicked in."

Patricia rolled her eyes and scoffed. A beat of silence passed and she sighed. "What are we going to tell everyone?"

"That we're back together," Eddie replied easily. "We've only been apart for a couple weeks and it hardly matters because everyone was rooting for us the whole time."

"Yeah?" Patricia sounded impressed. Surprised at the fact that everyone appreciated their relationship so much. Taken aback that there was nothing wrong with the fact that she and Eddie worked so well together; it wouldn't get worse, it would only get better.

She had been afraid of crashing and burning, so she had ended things before they actually got bad.

But the way things we going, she and Eddie were destined to fly.

"Yeah," Eddie confirmed, drawing Patricia in closer and resting his head on her shoulder.

He made a joke about wanting waffles to make the atmosphere a tad more casual, since he couldn't remember the last time they had both been so serious in regards to their relationship.

But after that, they both fell silent, and settled in for the night, waiting for Fabian and KT to awaken and for Alfie to come rescue them.

So they could start their relationship with a fresh perspective, anywhere but in the blasted crypt.

* * *

**A/N: **

Not the best thing I've ever written but at least it brings Eddie and Patricia back together, right?! Comments are always appreciated :)


End file.
